clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Kings
Penguin Kings is a deserted city near Club Penguin. Belldranit lives somewhere near here. Penguin Kings connects to Club Penguin via underwater tunnel. Background The founder of this city has long been forgotten. We know little of this city's history, however we will tell you what we know. Apparently Penguin Kings was founded in 1989, by a group of penguins called the Kings. The Kings were a wannabe army, and they thought establishing a base was a good place to start. They built an underwater tunnel (now flooded) to reach there, and then started building offices. Since they weren't an army yet, when the base was completed it primarily served as the group's advertising offices. This hardly was a success. Knowing now it was clear that the Kings were never going to be as big as ACP, the group dissolved and the offices were abandoned. The offices were vacant until 1991, when squatters discovered the building and found it ideal for squatting. Soon squatters flooded to the building to live there. Eventually there was no room left to live in the structure, so the squatters forgot all about squatting and built igloos and shops around the area. This attracted new non-squatter regular penguins to migrate there. Soon the area became a city, named Penguin Kings after their original founders. The city continued to flourish. New skyscrapers and malls were built. An airport and city hall were established. But the underwater tunnel built by now long-gone Kings was under strain. The continuous use of the tunnel was making iron girders bend and tiles fall from the ceiling. Even with all these obvious clues showing the tunnel was going to fail, the public remained unaware of the serious situation. The tunnel was doomed. There was no way to repair it in time. So it was matter of time before all nightmares broke loose. Sometime in September 1998(the exact date is unknown), the tunnel's ceiling cracked and water poured in. The tunnel was evacuated, and no one was seriously hurt. With the tunnel being the only form of transportation to Kings Island (besides swimming there, which most penguins don't prefer doing), the city was cut off from the mainland. With this disadvantage to the city, slowly citizens and businesses began moving out of the island. Soon, Penguin Kings was completely deserted, with only a few terns left living there. After many years of neglect, the city was deteriorating seriously. But vandals weren't a problem; a volcano formed on the strait between the island and the mainland, so the island was totally inaccessible even by swimming there. Little information is known about the city today, since all important documents were left on the island or lost through time. Map The official map of the city has been lost, like so many other things of the former city. It is believed that the extremely rare map is at the end of an underground hallway under the city in a bottle, but no one actually knows. Inhabitants The island used to have one of the highest population desity per square kilometer, but after the underwater tunnel caved in the citizens packed their bags and left in virtually one day. Now nobody lives here. The island is completely deserted except for a few nesting terns, but other than that, nada. Resources Abandoned buildings, mold, dust, cracks, rust, rubble, and other things you'd expect in a place abandoned for many years. See also *Belldranit *Club Penguin Island Category:Rooms